Kamen Riders' Movie Forms
In several movies of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series, usually Summer Movies and Movie War films, the featured Riders gain access to new forms. This recent tradition started with Kamen Rider Kiva . In the real world, it is usually a means by the companies who make the TV shows to produce more merchandise for a series to boost sales as well add hype to the film's release by giving the audience something to look forward to. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (introduced in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, appears in the [[Neverending Story|TV Series Finale of Kamen Rider Wizard]]) Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (Exclusive to the Cho Den-O Series) Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style (introduced in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, later appeared in the series) Had_Style_Before_Wizard.png|Kiva Flight Style Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, no longer used afterward because he was not evil) **Strongest Complete Form (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) Decade-Violent Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion Strongest Complete Form.jpg|Decade Strongest Complete Form |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates) DiEnd Complete Form.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneCyclone (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) **JokerJoker (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (introduced in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core and Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) w-ar-cyclonecyclone.jpg|Double CycloneCyclone w-ar-jokerjoker.jpg|Double JokerJoker Kamen_Rider_Double_Cyclone_Joker_Gold_eXtreme.png|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster (introduced in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) Kamen Rider Accel Booster Form.jpg|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tamashii Combo (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders) *erased from existence due to the restoration of the original timeline. **Burakawani Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Super Tatoba Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, and appears in the [[Neverending Story|finale of Kamen Rider Wizard]]). Taka, Imagin, Shocker.PNG|OOO Tamashii Combo KamenRiderOOOBurakawaniForm.jpg|OOO Burakawani Combo 0148.png|Super Tatoba Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Rocket States (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in the series) **Meteor Fusion States (Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!) **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) Fourze-ar-rocketstates.jpg|Fourze Rocket States Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Special Rush (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Infinity Dragon (Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) **Infinity Dragon Gold (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) Wzalldragon.png|Wizard Special Rush Wizard id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard Infinity All Dragon Gold.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Wizard Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **1 Arms (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai) **Donguri Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Durian Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Drive Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) Wizard arm.png|Gaim Wizard Arms 1GoArms.PNG|Gaim 1 Arms Gaim_Acorn.png|Gaim Donguri Arms Gaim_Durian_Spike.png|Gaim Durian Arms KRGa-Drivearms.png|Gaim Drive Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **OOO Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Ringo Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron) Baron-OOO.png|Baron OOO Arms Baron Ringo.png|Baron Ringo Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Double Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) Ryugen-W.PNG|Ryugen Double Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Watermelon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu) HD_KR_Zangetsu_Fourze.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms Zangetsu Watermelon.png|Zangetsu Watermelon Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke) **Dragon Energy Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) Armored Rider Duke.png|Duke Lemon Arms Duke Dragon Energy Arms.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) **Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis) KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits Super Dead Heat Render.png|Super Dead Heat Drive Drive Type Special.png|Drive Type Special Type Deadheat Mach Driver.png|Deadheat Drive |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach) KR_Mach_Chaser.png|Kamen Rider Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Darwin Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment) **Tenkatoitsu Damashii ((Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Ex-Aid Damashii ((Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) Ghost Darwin Damashii.png|Ghost Darwin Damashii Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii.jpg|Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii.jpg|Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms